narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Recca Kimigatsu
Recca Kimigatsu (気ミガ津烈火, Kimigatsu Recca) is an original character created by MidoriHihara07. Her teammates are Kenta Hatori and Aoi Fujimura, and her sensei is Toushirou Ikkumi.'' Older sister is Luna Kimigatsu and younger sister is Okumi Kimigatsu.'' Basics Name: Recca Kimigatsu. Age: 14 years old. Birthdate: March 13th. Race: Human. Gender: Female. Height: 4'9". Weight: 79 lbs. Bloodtype: O. Eyes: Red. Hair: Blonde. Personality: Recca is caring and tough. Even though she's a really tomboy girl. She's really into fashion. Recca is actually calm, cool, relaxed, and pretty much quiet. She rarely smiles and rarely cries. She's the kind of person that has little feelings, but she cares about others. She's a vegetarian, so she won't hurt any living creatures, unless she has to. If you are a close friend of Recca, she's a really tough girl that has an iron will and a serious mind to become Hokage. Village: Konohagakure. Rank: Chuunin. Clan: Kimigatsu. Clan Symbol: Red Waterlily. Kekkei Genkai: Bullet eyes (Eyes turn light pink, can read opponent's moves, can move faster and stronger). Martial Status: Single. Orientation: Straight. Likes: Fruits, drawing, watching battles, working out, training, hanging out with friends and family, fashion, boots, gloves. Dislikes: Girly stuff, annoying people, noisy people, bitter stuff. Special Add-ons: Perfect and outstanding speed and accuracy. History: Recca Kimigatsu was the only quiet and boyish girl in her family. Big sister, Luna Kimigatsu (17), is such a control freak and really noisy. Youngest sister, Okumi Kimigatsu (5), is really sweet and kind hearted. Both of her parents rarely come home every year because of their job. Luna really often going out on sleepovers at her friends house. So, they all left Recca alone with Okumi. Recca is the most talented child in her clan, and the most cool girl in her family. She really adores her aunt, Fuyumi Kimigatsu (32), because she's the most talented Jounin in their clan. Now, she's in team 8 with hyper boy, Kenta Hotari (15), cheerful sweet girl, Aoi Fujiwara (14), and their sensei, Toshiro Ikkumi (29). She is such a tomboy, she sometimes hate Aoi because of her pink tanktop and her black hot-pants. She has an alter ego which she can summon using Summoning Jutsu. Her alter ego's name is Kuroi. Additional Info: She has a little crush at Kenta, so everytime Kenta gets close to her, she always blushes. Sometimes she kept thinking of changing herself in order for Kenta to like her. Her favorite color is black and red, her favorite food is salad, her favorite hobby is training and getting stronger. Voice: Something like this. Battle Details Jutsu *'Shadow Clone Jutsu' ( 影分身の術, Kage bunshin no Jutsu '') *'Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu''' ( 多重影分身の術,'' Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'' ) *'Rasengan' ( 螺旋丸, Rasengan ) *'Transformation Jutsu' ( 変化の術, Henge no Jutsu ) *'Red Lily Dance of Death' ( 死のレッドリリーダンス, Shi no reddorirīdansu ) **'Recca can stand on water for a very long time (max. 72 hours) and attack her enemies with water by her body movements. *'''Water Lily Slash ( ウォーターリリースラッシュ, U~ōtārirīsurasshu ) **'Recca can slash enemies with water by her arms movements also controling water with her arms and hand movements. *'''Bullets of Grace'' ( グレースの箇条書き, Gurēsu no kajō-gaki )'' **'While controling water, Recca can shape the water into the shape of bullets and then shoot them towards the enemy, bursting through the enemy's body. *'''Bloody Spring Swing ( ブラディスプリングスイング, Buradisupuringusuingu ) **This is the special jutsu only Recca can do, that is to summon Kuroi. This jutsu will make her body completely under Kuroi's control. Last long for only max. 4 hours. Kekkei Genkai *Recca uses a Bloodline Limit called Bullet Eyes ( 箇条書きの目, Kajō-gaki no me ), which can be used anytime. She activates it by yelling this sentence out loud: '"Scream and Shoot!" '( "悲鳴を上げると撃つ！", "Himei o ageruto utsu!" ) Statictics *Ninjutsu: Level 5 out of 5. *Taijutsu: Level 2.5 out of 5. *Genjutsu: Level 3.5 out of 5. *Intelligence: Level 5 out of 5. *Force: Level 3 out of 5. *Speed: Level 4.5 out of 5. *Stamina: Level 3 out of 5. *Seal Knowledge: Level 3 out of 5. References Kimigatsu Recca - Profile Kuroi - Profile Category:DRAFT